Zacharias+
This is the author access character template for Zacharias. As such it contains many more spoilers than the regular character sheet, and is not reader friendly. Credits to KittySpace for the template. The Character Physically 1. What is the character's stature and build? Is s/he overweight? Thin? How much of his/her build is muscle and how much fat? Is s/he visibly out of shape? Zacharias is the little guy, a short teen on the far left of the height bell curve, fit, well muscled over a small thin frame. 2. Describe her/his posture. Is it good? Does s/he carry himself well? Is s/he crooked and bent over? Slouched? Straight? He doesn't stand straight, but rather hangs close to the ground, lightly on his feet. His posture is strong and deliberated. 3. Is s/he in good shape or out of condition? Is s/he coordinated or does s/he move awkwardly or stiffly? If there is combat, would the character be swift and capable or sluggish and slow to react? Is s/he a trained dancer or some other physical profession that would give the character grace? Zacharias is in extremely good condition, from a life of speed and stealth hunting and fighting. Very quick reactions, in combat dodges from side to side with great precision. Bordering more on brutal than graceful. 4. How is her/his health? Any illnesses or conditions? Any physical disabilities? Healthy, but his heart is not in the right place due to a childhood injury. Chest full of scar tissue, will cause problems in later life but screw that, that's not when the story happens. Only difference is that he shrugs off regular heart-shots unnecessarily well. 5. Is s/he physically active or sedentary? How is the character's stamina? Does the character tire easily because of lack of habitual exercise or physical disability, or is the character capable of going for a few hours without significant rest, or days? Zacharias is of the days variety. Better yet, he knows his own strength, and when to hang back and sleep. 6. Does s/he move in straight or curved lines? Is s/he physically tight or fluid? Tense and controlled or relaxed and free? Is the character free with motions or largely still, economizing movement? Bouncy, flighty, circles his prey, however controlled is exactly what he is. Moves economically, yes, but then exactly when he needs to. 7. What are her/his chief efforts? What actions is s/he accustomed to taking? What physical movements are habitual and embedded in muscle memory? Axes, ducking, weaving, killing. A true master of physical combat. For him, deathblows are such a habitual part of his fighting style that it becomes a problem once he starts fighting other humans, whom he'd rather not kill. 8. Is the character good-looking by the standards of the setting, pretty, beautiful, average, plain, ugly, disfigured? Not specifically handsome, but carries a certain rough attraction. Great hair. Slightly exotic. 9. How aware is the character of herself/himself physically? Health and physical ability? Her/His looks? With only his frankly godlike father to compare with, Zacharias has a very low opinion of himself to begin with in the story, and as he begins to reassess his abilities compared to his new friends, they themselves improve at a rate that leaves Zacharias feeling average at best. Aware of his capabilities, but not of how his appearance is percieved. 10. Describe the character physically, as you would in the story itself. Skin, hair, typical grooming, body shape, teeth and nails and any habitual ornamentation or medical devices. Shoulder length shaggy black hair, forest green eyes, pale skinned. Too young to have a noticeable beard. Short and small but with muscular shoulders, big scar on his chest and back. Thin faced, wizardly, wily looking. The Character's Appearance 1. How many clothes does this character have? What sort of clothes, and why? How much ornamentation (bracelets and earrings, body piercing items, hair decorations) does the character have? In a given day, how many does this character use? In a given month? For what purpose? Is s/he aware of fashion, does s/he go through longer cycles (seasonal to multiple years) of wearing the same style(s), then change drastically? Why? Zacharias dresses like the archetypal forest ranger. Warm woolen clothes, leather gloves and a warm cloak. These are replaced as and when necessary. Carries the gold godstone around his left wrist, but tucks it into his glove for being unstealthy. Unaware of fashion, plays the part of the silent, stealthy hero hidden in the shadows, with dark, dull clothes to match. However, this impression is entirely missed by his companions, who make repeated, eventually successful attempts to force him into shining armour. 2. What are her/his favorite articles of clothing? Why? How often does s/he wear them? What about ornaments? The black cloak he wears is his father's, he wears it all the time. The only suit of armour he ever liked was "donated" by a certain order of dead people. Black metal and thoroughly intimidating. It was immediately turned into a spectacularly gold and flashy contraption by his friends when he wasn't looking. He'd never admit it, but he likes it even more afterwards. 3. What colors are the clothes? Is there a wide range? Bright or dull? What are her/his favorite colors to wear? What are the character's favorite materials to wear? Zacharias undergoes a gradual transformation from a lightly armoured stealthy fighter, wearing his preferred dark browns and blacks made from light material, to wearing metal armour and standing out, with an emphasis on bright gold, which he would never admit to liking. 4. Were they bought or home-made, hand-me-downs, expensive? How long has the character owned the wardrobe? Is there a mix of origins and ages to the clothes and ornaments? His father negotiated most of his clothing from the little village nearby. His cloak belonged to his father, the initial gear is supplemented by acquisitions from Porthold and Highcliff, followed by the black armour, which he begins to wear with his cloak halfway through the story. Then it's painted gold. 5. Do her/his clothes fit well? Is s/he comfortable in them or does the character fight and tug and pull at the clothes and decorations? Do the clothes increase or decrease his/her confidence? One of Zacharias's many skills is tailoring, so his clothes tend to fit, has a sentimental attachment to his cloak, but is otherwise irritated whenever he has to wear anything flashy. His confidence is not based on his clothes, he would fight naked if necessary... which may have to happen now that I've said it. 6. Does s/he care for her/his clothes? Keep them up and neat? Is s/he worried about how they look? Zacharias prefers function over form, a common trait among the characters in the troubled time in which the story is set. He maintains his own clothes. The Character's Voice 1. Does s/he speak in a high or low pitch voice? When might s/he be higher than usual? When lower? Is there a wide range to pitch and volume or is the character's voice largely consistent and even? Zacharias has a naturally deep baritone voice, but the pitch rises when he's laughing, or afraid. Otherwise, the tone is constant, which has the effect of disconcerting otherwise confident foes. 2. Is s/he a loud or soft talker? Resonant or reedy, windy, or nasal? Is the character a trained speaker or actor? Does s/he know how to project the voice? Zacharias's only natural talent is his speaking, he has a natural sense for projection. When he speaks, everyone listens, resonant would probably be the right way to describe his voice. 3. Does the character show emotion through voice or is s/he tightly controlled in that aspect? Make an effort to speak properly or not bother to control his/her words at all? Zacharias is certainly an emotive speaker, he doesn't attempt to hide how he's feeling. Besides that, he uses the words he has, doesn't make any particular effort to avoid using the wrong words, he just doesn't. 4. Is there an accent? Anything unusual in pronunciation? Emphasis? Phrasing? Does the character speak with consistent and correct grammar? Does the character stutter and 'um' a lot? Has maybe a hint of Low/High Kingdom accent, the identity of his father dampens that a little. Will likely develop a High Kingdom accent during the time skip. He speaks slowly and deliberately, grammar be damned. 5. Is s/he self-conscious when s/he speaks to others? How large a group could the character speak to before s/he became self-conscious? goes here Not in the slightest, pauper or prince, Zacharias speaks to them all the same. In the rare case that Zacharias had to speak to a group, he'd probably speak to an individual and rely on the others to listen. Natural leader or not, he isn't the most considerate speaker. The Character's Mind 1. Is the character clever and quick-thinking? Slow of thought and ponderous? If quick, does s/he rush to judgment and conclusion or are his/her thought processes just that quick? If slow, is it because the character wants to examine every angle or because it takes them longer than most of the other characters? Zacharias is not a clever character, his intelligence is at best average. What he has in his favour is a mind like a glacier, a mind that will push at a problem with everything he knows and snap down the path of least resistance. Once he finds that quickest path he acts, and usually before anyone else. 2. Does the character grasp new ideas quickly or slowly? What about new ideas that contradict what the character previously thought? To Zacharias, everything is new and strange, but for quite a while he clings to his notions of self-dependency. He never really gains decorum either. This fits the notions of an innocent/savage with much to learn 3. What kind of education has s/he had? lord the class/race/gender questions depending on your world might go here, too Homeschooling is an understatement. He's been killing goblins and teaching himself/being taught survival skills since he was just past toddler-hood. Amazingly he's even taught himself to a decent standard of apothecary work and cooking through trial and error, since his father had use for neither. 4. What subjects does the character have knowledge or expertise in? Combat goes without saying, specifically with an axe, he is lacking in areas pertaining to non-lethal solutions. A true master of stealth, and the associated survival skills, in particular medicine, he has a highly developed raw knowledge of how the body works, how to bandage wounds and the like, and an extensive knowledge of the healing and food properties of plants and fungi, which, unfortunately, does not extend to antidotes, since he's never encountered a reason to use them. This knowledge does, however, extend to a remarkable ability to cook with herbs that goes far beyond what a commoner would. He can sew his own clothes too. 5. Is the character logical, rational, or emotional? How does the character approach a logical or logistical problem? An emotional problem? Definitely logical, logic logic logic, up to the point where he starts to get attached to people, even then, old habits die hard. Fumbles his way through emotional problems as they arise. 6. Does the character think out things before speaking or can s/he "think on her feet" while speaking? Yes, Zacharias can think on his feet. Speaking is a natural skill of his. 7. Does the character have contemplative times? Under what circumstances? What are the recurring issues or questions s/he thinks about when thoughtful and at rest? Zacharias spends a lot of time contemplating his new surroundings while walking. Beyond that he has an unhealthy fixation with times he has failed or has been shown up by his fellows, especially the death of his father. 8. Is the character an idealist or a pragmatist? Thoughtful or inclined to action? How does the character balance thought and action? How does the character relate abstracts with practical, solid concepts? Easy, Zacharias is totally pragmatic, a man of action, and he deals with nothing besides practical, solid concepts. He's not going to spend time thinking over an abstract concept when there are real world things to deal with. The Character's Emotions and Personality 1. Does the character regain energy from being around people or from solitary activities, or being around one or two specific people? Does the character get along well with people? How much effort does it take for him/her to charm someone? How about a group of people? Zacharias loves company, despite his relative solitude and inexperience he manages to gel with his new acquaintances easily, which makes it hard for him to leave them behind, this conflicts with his independent streak. What's this about effort to charm people? Zacharias is freaking magnetic. 2. Does the character have many friends? Close friends? What is the balance between the two, many casual friends but no close friends, many casual and one or two close? Despite having a magnetic personality, Zacharias doesn't go out of his way to make friends, besides the close bonds he has with Paul, Terri, Herschel and Renata. Though he has other good friends within the group, the rest of his relations border on entirely one-sided reverence. 3. Is the character hot-blooded or cool-headed? Does the character have good or poor impulse control? Despite all the pragmatism and logic mentioned earlier, Zacharias does represent a hot blooded, impulsive archetype. In emotional or indecisive situations, he does have a tendency to act on his impulses. His experience, however leads him to make the right plays despite this, to control himself where required. 4. Does the character have a narrow or wide range of emotions? Do they show often? Does the character fight his/her emotions or allow them and try to work with them? How does the character feel about emotions in general? Zacharias does not hide his emotions, he has no experience of doing so, nor any apparent need to. Thus he feels the same about the emotions of others, he is not interested in someone hiding emotions. This is part of what makes him so appealing. He does listen to his emotions, acts on what he feels. But... his emotions lie closer to narrow than wide. 5. Is the character sensitive or receptive to new people or calloused and/or suspicious? Is the character cautious about trusting others with one part of themselves, all parts, just their emotions...? He's really trusting, to everyone. As smart and adaptable as he is, he loses out by putting his immediate faith in whoever he meets. Not that he won't recognise and respond to misdirection, though. 6. Is the character an aggressive or reactive person? Does the character fight his/her surroundings, look for the negative, or is the character more passive and inclined to let things happen to him/her, or does the character seek out positive things and actively pursue goals? Zacharias spends most of his time passive, allowing his tide of friends to carry him towards his goal, switching to positive when this arrangement no longer works for him. 7. In a danger or emergency situation would the character go to it or run away from it? In what situations is the character incapable of thinking clearly or reacting productively? Is the character more nervous or calm? He runs away! Fight another day! Heck, he'd even abandon his allies if they couldn't run fast enough. Now, that's not to say he wouldn't protect a friend if he had the upper hand, the high ground, knew he could win. Except... where his closest friends are involved, then and only then his control cracks and he reacts in a way that would potentially endanger him. This is also one of the few cases where he's nervous, otherwise if a friend is afraid, or if he starts to lose, or can't escape. 8. Does the character have a sense of humor? Is the character capable of making jokes or is s/he better at appreciating them? Can s/he see humor in unfunny situations or dark situations; does the character use humor as a coping mechanism or understand the use of it? Can s/he laugh at himself? Is the character's sense of humor cruel or generous? Zacharias's humour is mainly slapstick, or surprise about something unexpected, which he will definitely burst into laughter about. Beyond that he can pull off magnificent in-jokes. Yes, he certainly uses that laughter to cope when he's forced to face something new. Yes, he's happy to be the butt of jokes, and no, he does not limit himself to kind humour. 9. Under what conditions could the character be harmful or mean or cruel to another person? What are the character's moral and ethical boundaries? Boundaries? Nope, Zacharias's conduct is not restricted by boundaries. Now, fairly early into the story he decides to avoid killing innocents, but he doesn't go out of his way to achieve this, nor does he stop his accomplices, letting them solve their own issues. 10. Is the character a loving person, either romantically or filially? Is s/he capable of or inclined to relate to others in a loving way? Is the character loved by others? In a romantic or a familial way? Zacharias is capable of love, he loved his father, and he is beginning to love his closest friends, Paul and Herschel, who are actually related to him, as well as Renata, who is forcing him to confront new parts of his personality and of society. People who love him, however, are greater in number, not least Paul, both twins, though Tina more filially, Herschel, Samuel, Renata, Argus, even Mark, to an extent! He can't help himself! The Character's Wealth, Power, and Influence 1. Does the character have much money? Other material resources? Is it renewable or finite? Does it provide position or respect from others for her/him? He doesn't have money, but he does have the world's most legendary hero as a father, which translates almost indefinitely to favours, provided he is believed by the people in question. This is normally the case. (Maxed out charisma FTW!) 2. Is the character generous or selfish with her/his money and possessions? Is this generosity need based or whimsical? If somebody needs something from him, he will give it to them. In particular medical aid. He won't give away anything he himself thinks he needs though. On the other hand he shows little or no respect for the possessions of others, treating them as pragmatically as his own! 3. Is the character socially prominent? From wealth, position or office, family history, ability or accomplishment? Is the character socially respected or feared, and how much influence can the character bring to bear for a purpose? How much is the character willing to bring to bear under ordinary circumstances? He's the son of Zagorn! Even without his own deeds that is enough to make him respected, except in the High Kingdom, where the Old King's supporters are still present. But... he actually saves that reputation for emergencies. He doesn't particularly enjoy being compared to his godly father. His reputation is enough to bring in favours from near royalty, in a pinch. 4. Does the character rate high in the pecking order with her/his household? How is the character's outside influence or wealth seen by his/her relatives? To his father, Zacharias is little more than an insect with sentimental value. Loved, but not powerful. The group around which the story is based see him as their leader by default, but he earned that position. Everyone else recognises him as the son of a great hero, and eventually as the leader of the group that freed the High Kingdom from corruption. Then events escalate and everyone around him worries about more important things. 5. By what means does the character exert influence over the people around him/her? Is it direct or indirect? Financial/material or influential/social? Not deliberately, but once his identity slips out good things start to drift his way. 6. To whom is the character subservient? To whom does the character owe fealty or respect? Is this submission by choice or unavoidable? Is it within a social framework or agreed upon by the individuals involved? His father has total control over him. Samuel is the boss. Zacharias ranks people by their combative ability, so Samuel, and Mark, and Nicolas, who are all stronger than he can order him and he will obey. This is despite his strong will so the parties involved are often surprised by his acquiescence. This also extends to the Emperor and some of his guards, his mother, certain Dragonguard, Gawain, you get the picture. The Character's Activities 1. How does the character spend her/his free time? What activities does s/he choose to do and what activities must s/he do? What does the character hate to do? Zacharias repairs his clothes, sharpens his weapons, mixes healing salves, and prepares rations, simply as a matter of course. People around him are often pleasantly surprised by their packs being restocked, possessions being repaired and the like, when Zacharias is in the vicinity. It's not so much that he enjoys doing it, it's just what he has always done. Sometimes Zacharias will use his spare time to interrogate a friend about the world he is in, the situation, etc. 2. What does the character's daily routine consist of? Fairly simple, he sleeps till whenever he feels like, does what's required of him in the day, then goes to sleep last, after ensuring that he's completed his work. 3. What is the character's profession or work? What does this occupation involve, what sorts of actions and activities? His initial career, if you can call it that, was basically pest control, where the pests are stupid, murderous humanoids. So, Zacharias really doesn't see himself as anything beyond a killer. Later he is paid, or employed by certain kingdoms, to do such things as mercenary work, groundskeeping, guard duty, all of which amount to about the same thing in his eyes. 4. What kinds of leisure activities does the character plan and look forward to, long term? Such as preparing for a tournament or an event, practicing a sport, or creating a complex craft item. I, the author, am personally hoping that Zacharias develops enough to discover an enjoyable leisure activity. At the moment, it looks like Mark s going to coax him into the world of tournament fighting. When they fought for the first time, there was certainly a spark. 5. Does the character like to eat or drink, or cook, or does s/he look at food as a necessity rather than a pleasure? Now this is where Zacharias definitely shows emotion. He is truly miserable when presented with badly cooked food. He is proud of his own cooking and even prepared to learn from others in that regard. He has the palette of a professional gourmet. Drinking might come up later, when everyone settles down a bit, tales of Zacharias's drunken rampages may shock the people of the High Kingdom (if they're not too busy blaming him for the actions of his father.) 6. How important is sex to the character? What sexual activities does s/he partake in? What are his/her emotions regarding sex? Does the character's sexual inclinations or past affect how s/he behaves in the rest of her life and if so, positively or negatively? Zacharias is a bit young, and innocent where sex is concerned. Certainly, he has seen the odd few characters in the nude, and of course this has caused a response in him, but it's not actually clear to him why, and he has no qualms against showing his body. Since his one true love has a similar outlook, though far more reserved, it is likely he won't have anything resembling a sexual encounter till the end of the story, or even the sequel! Though that won't stop Terri from trying ;) Kissing certainly takes place from time to time though. He's the first one to work out how that works! (discounting the elderly) 7. Does the character enjoy performance or creative arts? How important does the character believe these are to life, in a general sense? In a specific sense, how important does the character believe the arts are to him/her? These have not yet been studied in great detail, but it is likely that typical High Kingdom arts are of the upper class, operatic kind. That same kind likely to make Zacharias burst out into raucous laughter for the foreignness of it all. He may have a decent singing voice, but likely won't take much interest in art. Character's Personal Life 1. What are the character's specific religious beliefs? Does s/he belong to a specific sect or creed? Does the character advocate that group's beliefs or only elaborate them when asked? How are these beliefs reflected in the character's actions and activities? Zacharias does not have any religious beliefs at the start, over time he learns about the confirmed existence of the Goddess, and the Dark God, and even the Dragonguard's interpretation of such beings. But he personally regards them as little more than powerful beings, and eventually as obstacles to be overcome. 2. How did the character come to the religion? How important is it to the character? Religion means less to Zacharias than most of the group members, at least until it comes to bite him. 3. How big a role did family play in the character's upbringing? Was the character raised by a family considered normative by his/her society? Was the character raised by his/her biological family, adoptive family, or a mix of both? Zacharias was raised by his dad, Zagorn a god level legendary hero of questionable origins. There is no doubt that this was a loving relation, but nothing Zagorn could do would fall short of overestimating his son, and the man was too high a target to reach, leaving Zacharias as a submissive, pure individual upon which the basis of his development in the story was built. Since he met his important friends whilst still not an adult, they could be considered a second family, especially since some of them are his relatives. There is no doubt they had a stronger influence on his emotional development. 4. How does the character define family, chosen or biological? To which does s/he feel stronger ties, or does s/he feel the ties equally? In the end, it would have to be said Zacharias ends up loving his companions more than he ever loved his father, though it can be said that had his father succeeded in reuniting with him and sharing his story this would not have been the case. 5. How did the character meet his/her current spouse(s)/serious lover(s)? How did the character meet past ones? How long did it take before the character considered the relationship serious? Before the character proposed marriage, or did the spouse propose? He saved her life while she was in disguise, followed up by being the only one to witness her removing the disguise, cementing his place as a figure of trust. Was unaware that this was a relationship until about a year in, when she confirmed it, developed his feelings in the following months, eventually settled through mutual arrangements once the crisis had partially ended. 6. Does the character have children? Does the character want children? How does s/he view the offspring in question, how is his/her relationship with them? Ooooohhhh boyyyyyyyy.... We're talking the sequel of the sequel here... and honestly these kids are pretty much randomly generated entities to whom personalities were assigned... but I love them, Zacharias loves them, in his own slightly detached way. He feels closer to them than he ever did to his father 7. Does the character have a physical home or is the character a traveler, preferring not to settle in any one place? Yes, had a home on the island for 17 years, then the High Kingdom for about a year, then the Empire for a spell, then Nirvana for an eternity (please don't ask me about this) then somewhere in England (REALLY CLASSIFIED even more don't ask me about this) Not a traveler by choice, none of the heroes really are. Character's Hopes and Fears 1. What things frighten the character, both abstract concepts and concrete items? What would the character's idea of a terrible fate be? Zacharias is scared of death, no doubt, but beyond that he has abstract opinions regarding memories. The worst thing for him would be to die, his life goals incomplete, for him to be totally forgotten, and then for all the people who he connected with, and remembered, to also die and be forgotten. This doesn't extend to a second level. (screw those guys) Oh, and he doesn't like heights! 2. What are the character's hopes and dreams, abstract and concrete? What would the character's idea of the best fate in the world be? He wants to know why he exists, he wants a concrete reason for being. He also seeks to know what his father wanted, and why he had to die. He would be perfectly content once he knew his place in the world, and set his affairs in order, and also the affairs of those he is connected to. 3. What are the character's primary motivations? Are they active or reactive? Solid, tangible goals or concepts? His solid goal is finding out why his father died, the circumstances behind the whole world in which he grew up that could possibly have caused such a tragedy, the classic setup for a journey of discovery. 4. What is one thing the character wouldn't want anyone to find out about her/him? There was a time, towards the beginning of the story, when Zacharias had two friends who were at odds with each other. These differences in themselves endeared the two to Zacharias, but they were also founded on the magics that these two knew. Zacharias discovered that he was capable of both. In the interest of not being ousted by either, he kept this a secret. This is (so far) the only secret Zacharias has in the entire story. He's honest, bless him.Category:AA